mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Hector Mars
Hector Mars (December 22nd, 1949) was born in Miami Florida. His father was a member of a special ops team. Hector himself was expected to join the military, but wasn't able to. Instead he joined the Sweepers. Hector became a sweeper under Marcel Devlin. The leader of his group of sweepers was lead by Joseph Bell. Bell served the Devlin family directly, and trained Hector to take over some day. Joseph trained Hector to replace him when the day came. After being a sweeper for 10 years, Hector was promoted. He served directly under Marcel Devlin, and would often receive intelligence from around the world and put together a report for him. In 1981, Marisol Devlin was born. Hector would often watch over her for Korbin. In 1986, Marcel Devlin died, and Korbin took over the reigns of the family. After that, Hector was asked many times to watch his young daughter. In 1991, Phillip Bell, the son of Joseph Bell came to work for him. In 1994, Joseph Bell died. Four years later, Phillip Bell died of cancer himself. After that, he was asked by Marisol to help train her friend, Gillian Cooper. . In 2009, Korbin Devlin died, and Marisol Devlin took over. It was then he picked Elliot Christiansen to groom as his replacement for when he retires. During the Passion Point Psychopath murders, Hector answered questions for investigators, and delievered reports to Ms. Devlin as well. After the murders were over, Hector continued serving Ms. Devlin until 2019, when he finally felt comfortable letting Elliot take over. =Childhood= Hector's father wasn't around much for him when he was a kid. His father was in the army serving in special forces. But Hector was trained to be able to get in and out of places undetected. Hector became very good at it in fact. His father wanted him to join the army. But when Hector went to join, he found that he had been rejected. =Sweeper= After being rejected from the Army, Hector was offered a job opportunity by Joseph Bell. Bell was a 55 year old man, who had been a sweeper for 35 years, and the leader of the House of Devlin's personal sweepers for 24 years. He wanted to teach Hector to be his replacement for when the day came. Hector had no idea that it was Bell who got him rejected from the army so that the sweepers could bring him in. Hector's training was mostly mental, learning to listen for information. During this time, Hector managed to sneak into a top secret military base, and listen for information. He managed to get out without anyone realizing that he was even ever there. The skills his father had taught him came in very handy. It was also during this time that Hector began befriending Korbin Devlin. Korbin was 40 years old, and lwas going to be Hector's boss someday. The two became very good friends despite their difference in age. =Serving Marcel Devlin= In 1979, after 10 years of training, Joseph Bell stepped down, and Hector became the next sweeper leader. When Marisol was born in 1981, Hector was asked from time to time to watch after her. Hector disliked it at first, feeling like he was becoming a babysitter. But as she got older, he enjoyed her company, and started calling her princess. In 1986, after serving Marcel for 7 years, Marcel died. Per Devlin family customs, Hector was the executor of the Devlin family estate. =Serving Korbin Devlin= After Marcel's death, Korbin became Hector's new boss. He delivered reports to Korbin, just as he did his father. When Marisol got older, Hector helped train her to take over the family business someday. In 1991, Phillip Bell, son of Joseph Bell, joined Hector's sweepers after adopting Gillian Cooper. GIllian and Marisol quickly became friends. In 1992, when Mara Devlin died, Hector held 11 year old Marisol's hand as she watched her mother be buried. After that, Hector was expected to watch out for Marisol even more. But he no longer minded the job, finding Marisol an engaging young lady. In 1994, Joseph Bell died. The only people to attend his funeral were Hector, his son, Korbin, Marisol, and Gillian. Two years later, Joseph's son Phillip died. Marisol then asked her father to take in Gillian. Korbin asked Hector if he thought Gillian had what it takes to be a sweeper. Marisol begged him to say yes. What Hector said however was, 'I will make sure she does." In 2000 Cal Roth became a sweeper under him. Hector often found ways to utilize Cal's talents of being able to spot lies and misdirection. In 2003, Gillian joined his group of sweepers. Hector made sure that she had the skills -- though on the surface it seemed she didn't, she managed to do well. She often reported directly to Marisol herself. In 2006, Elliot Christiansen's parents were killed in an automobile accident. They asked Hector to watch over him. Hector wanted to say no, but knowing the Christiansens for as long as he did, he was unable to. In 2008, Hector was asked by Marisol to train Monica Foster to become a Sweeper. Hector was very unsure of it. While in San Diego, Monica had gotten herself into too much trouble. Hector initially told Marisol 'nO'. It was the first thing he was absolutely adamant about. But Korbin told him that he would follow Marisol's orders, as Korbin himself was getting on in years, and wanted to make sure that Marisol's needs were attended to. So he took Monica in. Hector however would have tot rain her. But that never proved easily. Though she proved that she could easily get information by sleeping around. A year later, in 2009, after serving the second Devlin for 23 years, Korbin died at the age of 78. Like with his father before him, Hector served as executor of the will, and like with her mother before Hector held Marisol's hand as she watched her father be buried. =Serving Marisol Devlin= After the death of her father, Marisol stepped in as the Queen of the Sweepers. Hector would still call her princess from time to time however. Hector always bowed to the wishes of Marisol after she took over, though he found her much easier to deal with than he thought she'd be. However, getting on in age himself, Hector decided that he'd have to train Elliot to be his successor. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath murders, Hector assisted investigators per the orders of Lady Devlin. He also reported to her what he found out. He continued training Elliot, hoping that he'd be ready to take over for him someady. He also relayed conversations he had heard for investigators when they proved themselves worthy. =Later Life= Hector continued serving the House of Devlin until 2019. It was then that he felt Elliot was ready to take over for him. Hector served House Devlin for 40 years. =Quotes= "I've been a sweeper for 42 years. I was Master Korbin Devlin's right hand man for a very long time. I helped to raise Marisol. I think of her like my daughter, as well as my boss." "Not really. Which is unfortunate. A boring town is no fun for a sweeper." "I mean boring in terms of what we hear. Murders... are very unhappy for a town." "Nathan is very upset about something that happened in their past. I wonder if that's clouding his judgment here." Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Sweepers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX0